That is How It Happened !
by katelincute321
Summary: Rachel and Sonya are trying to get Fanny and Patton together and Fanny is in on it will she have her heart stood on or will she find love in the most obvious place to find it ? Well the KND is about to find out hope ya enjoy :)


**Inspiration randomly came to me this is after the operation T.R.A.I.N.I.N.G and I warn you this MAY suck I can't say for sure it's your comments that decide if it sucks or not.**

**No P.O.V**

Patton Drivolski was in the hall's of moon base all the boy operatives beside him had evacuated the hallway because "she" stomped by her footsteps echoing in the near empty hallway "she" being Francine Clover Fulbright or "Fanny" for looked at her admiring eye's it was true he had feeling for the hot headed Irish/Scottish girl ever since, well forever Numbuh 362 wouldn't shut up about it since they were cadets and Sonya was just a plain annoyance and kept bugging him about it since the training incident. Fanny went round the corner going were ever she was supposed to be going (so he thinks). Rachel Tara McKenzie or numbuh 362 walked down the corridor and stopped when she got to numbuh 60.

numbuh 60 saluted and said in respectful tone "numbuh 362 sir". Numbuh 362 face was one of a concerned friend despite the fact she sometimes mocked Patton they were still good said commanding tone intact "at ease Numbuh 60" giving a exhausted sigh after 5 seconds Rachel added in a somewhat fed up tone "when are you gonna just confess to numbuh 86 already it's starting to get pathetic". Numbuh 60 face was as red as his love's hair "I don- " he was interrupted by Sonya Balling or numbuh 83 who was walking down the hallway and overheard the conversation so she decided to cut into the conversation like a carving knife "Yeah right, even when you were training me it was obvious you liked her lik- " he interrupted saying in a somewhat smug tone "Say one thing other than the leavening you alone with super-villain incident". Patton was smirking thinking he won only for Sonya to merrily quip in "There was that one time numbuh 86 did the training status report instead for the inspector because she put him in a hospital wing and you had to slap yourself around the face just to stop staring at her".Patton's eyes looked about the size of saucer's he manged to stutter "Bu-" out but was once again interrupted by Rachel enjoying him squirming over his love life she added

"Or when you tried to ask her to the Cadet graduation dance but your trousers and underwear fell down". Knowing she had won the War she smirked leaving a red Patton and a laughing numbuh 83. Sonya looked down at her watch seeing the time she ran of in a rush. Before leaving she kicked him in his man part's and he fell down hand's over his injury good thing it wasn't that to hard otherwise him having kids in the future was not an option didn't mean it hurt any less. She added with a warning tone "if your not gonna use them and get off your butt and ask numbuh 86 out then what's the point in having them now if you excuse me Lee is taking me on a date to Lime Rickie's". After a rushed exit Rachel giggled Patton knowing her since she was 6 he was quite used to this famous giggle she patted Patton's back making him wince and fall into a fetus like position "Nice work numbuh 60 I see you trained her well".

Unknowingly leaving a spying numbuh 86 who heard the entire conversation...

Numbuh 362 stalked off and giggled to herself and went around the other corner hiding queuing when numbuh 86 should come in this was all a plan. After this numbuh 86 walked around the corner acting as if she didn't hear the entire looked around when she saw no one else was there she rushed over to Patton kneeling beside him with strict eye's "Patton get up ya stoopid boi" despite her word's Fanny's voice was somewhat soft and caring contrasting compared to her usual foul mood. Fanny stood up and helped him up her facial feature's softened once again looking around she whispered "Are ya okay" Patton was shocked the girl he admittedly loved was worrying over him despite this the only word's he could get out were "Sonya, kick, hurt, HELP !" instantly after he felt like a idiot.

However she understood and said "Enough said I've been keeping a close eye on her she might be taking ova my position as head of decomissining got a temper, that lass has" Fanny took a short pause before saying "Well I know were to get ah ice pack I wasn't sector W medical expert for nothing ya know I'll go get it". She hurried into a first aid supply room getting a ice pack Patton by now was sat on the floor (he was laying down before) she returned hurriedly and sat down next to him and without thinking put the ice pack on the injury. Fanny realizing were her hand was turned bright red she didn't remove her hand though and nervously stating "I kinda over heard your conversation with Rachel and Sonya" she then once again paused by now Patton was red nervousness and excited all at the same time "I need to tell ya something" these word's made Patton's heart race. Her face reddened but it was nothing compared to numbuh 60 face it was a brighter red than numbuh 86 hair (once again). Fanny pulled him close and whispered 3 word's Patton had been waiting to hear ever since he was 4 1/2 when they first met. Fanny and Patton's mum's were best friend's so they met before they were cadet's on small play date's. At the second word she stuttered a bit "I love you". She pulled away from his ear and they looked into each over's eye's they leaned closer and there lips came together in a blissful kiss they felt like they were the only people in the world kissing in the moonbase hallway. Rachel and Sonya looked around the corner at the couple and winked at numbuh 86 and she winked back then she continued to kiss numbuh 60 and Patton broke apart after 10 min's (Rachel and Sonya still watching).Numbuh 86 said warning dripping in her voice "Don't you dare tell any one about any of this ya go me Patton" she glared making sure he knew she was MAJOR serious. Feeling like the most awesome person in the world he uttered "Read you loud and clear baby-doll my lips are sealed" he smirked at her not-so famous giggle. Proud that he was the boy that made her utter such a cute sound.

Are view come's to sector V listening to numbuh 362 telling a story. Rachel said finally finishing of the story_** "-And that's how Fanny and Patton started going out secretly "**_ Numbuh 2 look's at the soopream leaduh skeptical look gracing his chubby features he replied to the story "yeah right like numbuh 86 would ever kiss a boy she would have kissed me by now if that's story's true I'm gonna go get us out of here and clean this mess up we got ourselves into instead of listen to story's that are obviously not true". Before numbuh 5 could whack him with her hat and numbuh 1 could maul him like a bear for saying his crush was lying he opened the closet door were the key's should have been to see Fanny and Patton making out not noticing his arrival. Numbuh 2 stood there slack jawed so did the rest of the boy's of sector V, they all turned to Rachel, she just stand's there and smirking. Voice dripping with amusement she added "now what was you saying numbuh 2". After the team finally got that Fanny and Patton wanted ALONE time by the way they were eating each over's faces off and decided-

**_It would be smart to close the door_ **

Then it suddenly come's to a view of about 10 operative's crowding numbuh 35 and 23 they were telling a tale _**"and that's how sector v found out about numbuh 86 & 60 secret relationship"** _Numbuh 35 and 23blushed bright crimson at the fact they talked at the same time during the story in front of everyone - _Again!_ The rest of the children giggled. Then numbuh 10 turn's to the camera and flashed her dazzling smile that got her the title of prettiest operative in the KND.

10: This is Eva Robert's and-

**That is how it happened ! **


End file.
